xxfudgemanpachoesxxs_dayfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver
Oliver is a very mischievous kid, He is another bad guy who had a birth defect of him looking like a leaf. Many people call him names like: "Cry baby oliver", "Olikiko", "Block 13 fanboy", and "Roblox tv network's pet". he cries over every bad thing. Bad things he does Flying to Badcity. He flied to badcity during 2011. Subscribing to Roblox TV Network He subscribed to roblox tv network today. Many people disapproved and started calling him: "Roblox tv network's pet". Building a Anti-Roblox TV Network Gun. He built a anti-roblox tv network gun. Many people wanted it to be destroyed. Blacking out Bloxville. He flied to bloxville in 2004, Then he cut all of it's wires, xxfudgemanpachoesxx caught him doing that and he was sent to prison for 20 days. Early Life When he was 5, in 2002, he stole a bag of Lay's Lime Flavored Chips, Which were made in mexico. He constantly got a addiction to them due to them having total fat, saturated fat, and Trans fat. When he was 7, he learned kindergarten in 2003, He hated it, he was doing idiot stuff like farting, scribbling on the walls, hitting on the walls, throwing chairs, destroying parts of the school, chewing gum, Making flower jokes, and disrupting the class, All of the students called him: "Roblox tv network's slave", He got a Quadrupedal F Minus at school and oliver was sent to detention, Roblox tv network saw him doing those things and let him become his slave. When he was 8, He went to Roblox TV Network's party, He ruined it by eating the whole cake, And roblox tv network saw that and punished him by sending him to the party lair, 20thCenturyDenzel found this happening on a security camera and oliver was kicked out of the party. When he was 9, He was working at Builder brothers pizza, the employees were looking for a perfect pizza for the contest called: The pizza competition of 2004, He made a pizza with toppings: Pepperoni, Cheese, and meat. Roblox TV Network's pizza was more advanced, He won it, oliver did not win at all, he was in the last place, the employees disapproved of him and oliver was given a PunishStatue. When he was 11, his mess in his room was so much that overpowered the ceiling, floor, and walls, roblox tv network made him move out. When he was kicked out of his house, he made a ugly house that had broken pieces all over, it had only one window, the flies seem to like it and they manage to enter it, they layed alot of eggs in some rooms, He was kicked out of the house because he did not pay his bills. After his small white house was foreclosured, he moved to a tiny apartment building that was in a towering apartment building but he was on a low floor and there were other apartment buildings adjacent to it. These buildings blocked his view out of the Windows and all he saw was an ugly brick wall with rusting pipes, wires and other metallic materials. When roblox tv network decided to destroy this house, Oliver finally moved to a house in noobville, However, he stayed in it for only one month because he could not afford to pay his bills, including his mortgage. This is because he wasted his money in buying Lay's Lime Potato Chips, Then, he moved to an apartment building. This apartment building was small and insufficient for his life. The apartment building had only one window and it was blocked by a brick building that was across an alley. He moved out of the apartment building because Nubylo Robloxxer told him he had a mansion there for him. When he moved to The United provinces of the enemygrounds, he took all of the junk he had in his room because he was emotionally attached to it. However, this junk stuffed every floor of the mansion, and he refused to get rid of it. So he had a Enemygroundian construction company build a new floor for his mansion. This process repeated multiple times, and they modified the roof so it could pop off the house. They soon built rails that allowed the roof to go into the sky. These rods extended nearly one mile into the sky, and they became a flying hazard for airplanes. When he was 12, Oliver's first job is to be a trash collector, He had the job for two months, but he lost the job. When he was working with another trash collector, they went on a lunch break. However, there was a bee that got inside the truck, so they went outside to eat. Oliver coworker lost his wallet in the trash, and he wanted to get it out. However, Oliver was bored and started pressing random buttons, which activated a grabber and it put the coworker in trash compactor. He escaped, but his wallet was crushed and his driver's license was crushed, along with some money. That is how oliver lost his job as a trash collector. Shortly after Oliver lost his Job as a trash collector, He worked for the Enemygroundian Sewer Department. He had to work in the sewers and hated it. However, two months later, he was working in the sewer with someone else. Then, he saw a snake go into the sewer, and he thought it was an alien. He ran into another employee and pushed him into the sewer. and into the sewage. His coworker got sick and Oliver was fired. Oliver worked as a mailman for the Enemygroundian Postal Service for a while. Then three weeks later, Oliver had to deliver a letter to one of his friends, However, he noticed it came from one of his friends, He knew it was illegal to open up letters, so he pulled over and put blinders over the windows. Then, he opened it and saw it was a love letter. Then, he drove to a bridge. He decided to throw the letter into the river. However, a police officer saw him do that and he arrested him. Oliver was sent to prison again for 7 days. He continues doing many things. At 3010, a upcoming year, in this year he will become 900,000 years old because he lived so long. He will tie himself to a atomic bomb and explode. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists